The Pure Angel!
by Shadow wolf goddess24
Summary: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is a story about Kagome being a angel following the story line of Angel's Friends. Raf is included as a side character. Kagome/Sulfus pairing.


The Pure Angel!

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with school and work so I had barely anytime on my hands. Now I'm on a little break and hope to update more. Remember to read and review. Also give me some pointers on my fic. Please no flames. Thanks! Hope you all enjoy!

*Shadow Wolf*

Chapter 1: (Kagome's P.O.V.)

It all started when I left Angie Town for the first time since I turned 15 stars. Me and my mascot Shippo, a handsome orange fox I had by myside since I was born, were going to study on Earth, so I could earn my halo. But before I could leave my mother gave me a diary to put my every thought in.

"Thanks mom, see you soon." I said and gave her a final hug before I left, with Shippo in tow. I bumped into my friends Uri and Raf as I was heading to the gate with my suitcase in hand. "Hey Uri, Raf I thought we were meeting at the gate?" I asked as Shippo morphed back into my belt buckle.

"Yeah, well I really wanted to see you before, so I waited for you here." Uri said as she had her suitcase in hand and her dream camera around her neck. I looked over at Raf to see that she also had her suitcase in hand and nodded her head in agreement with Uri.

"Ok then let's hurry to the gate. We don't want to be late for the first day of school. After today we will get our halo's!" I said excitedly. And we rush to the gate to Earth where our Earthly ones awaited us.

As soon as I landed on Earth, I was immediately in the path of a speeding bus. So I did the only logical thing I could think of, I screamed and put my hands up in defense. When it just passed through me I heard a laugh.

I looked over and there was a devil leaning against a street pole laughing at me. He was tall with black hair, a red star over his left eye and goth/punk clothes. I was extremely pissed at him.

"What's so damn funny, devil?!" I questioned/ yelled at him. He immediately stopped yelling and went on the defensive. Explaining that since we were in our terrestrial forms nothing can harm us and humans can't see us.

"Whatever devil. I'm just new onto Earth, so if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." I started to fly to the school, but was stopped by the devil getting into my path. "What now?"

"Hey, we got up on the wrong foot, I'm Sulfas. And what pray tell is your name, lovely angel?" He extended his hand to shake with mine. I looked at his hand and crossed my arms.

"I'm Kagome. And I can't formally shake your hand since one, you're a devil and I am an angel and two, that will be violating the veto. I'm not an idiot find another angel to pick on." I said and flew around him heading to Professor Arkan's class, who teaches me and my Angel's friends 'Earth's Positive Infancy', so I could get the Earthly one I'm supposed to protect and influence and receive my schedule.

After Professor Arkan told me how to influence my Earthly one and who he was, he then let me go to my room for much needed rest. As soon as I entered the dorm, I was attacked by Uri and Raf. Apparently we were the only three angel's to share a room since we were limited on space.

I laughed and told them how I had tragically landed on the street in front of the school and had an incident with the bus. I then told them of the devil that got in my way of entering the school.

Suddenly two new angel's came into our dorm. They were so nice. Their names were Sweet, who always looked fashionable in pink, and Nikki, who was more of a tomboy. We got along great and promised if we needed any help we would call our angel's friends to help.

After all that excitement, we quickly unpacked and got in our pajamas. I wrote in my diary for a minute then yawned. I closed my diary and hid it between my mattress. I laid down on my bed and quickly fell asleep dreaming of my first day on Earth.

I woke up at dawn like usual. My roommates still slumbering so I took a shower first and got dressed for the day. When I returned to the room Raf and Uri had just woken up. I said a quick good morning to the sleepy heads and got my bag for class.

When it was finally time to go we hurried to the cafeteria for breakfast. We quickly got our food, sat down and ate. I don't know what compelled me to look up towards the door, but I did anyways.

I saw the same devil from yesterday, with a group of other devils behind him. I sighed knowing they were going to cause trouble. I looked back at my group ignoring the devils. I actually wanted my first day to go well.

Then the warning bell rung, so we all got up threw away our trash and headed up to the angel classroom quickly. We then began our first lessons as Guardian Angel apprenticeships.


End file.
